


invisible

by skittykitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittykitty/pseuds/skittykitty
Summary: In a world where the first touch you give someone defines your relationship with them, Dipper, with only one connection keeping him in reality, has only his sister.And then he's sent alone to Gravity Falls.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dutch (itsevanffs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/gifts).



> I had some fun writing this, hope you enjoy it!

Dipper was born a blank canvas, one to be painted by those close to him. The ones who changed him the most as he grew left a mark on him, quite literally.

His mother had supposedly rested her chin upon his cheek when he was born, leaving a light orange mark upon his cheek. His father had been more careful, and had a child’s handprint upon the back of his hand.

His sister and him both had tiny handprints on one another’s arms, as positioned by their family.

* * *

In the age of soulmarks, there has been lots of research on it. Lots was found and discovered, and amongst the most well known was of how strong the hue of the mark was.

The deeper the color of the mark, the more impact someone will have. The deepest are of those close in family, or romantic partners.

So, when Dipper Pines’s mother and father left the lightest of touches upon their child, they knew something would go wrong.

* * *

But, even with a normal childhood, and a deep connection to his sister, Dipper was still the odd one out.

His sister was easily connected with his parents, with her bright markings. But the two of them always looked uncomfortable when he was around.

So, when he was twelve, he was sent to Gravity Falls, alone.

* * *

His great uncle was hesitant, but gave him a slap on the back upon their first meeting.

A bright red hand print laid across Dipper’s back, unknown to his great uncle.

* * *

Wendy spent weeks avoiding touching him, but during their adventure in an old convenience store she ended up grabbing his upper arm.

A light brown hand print decorated his upper arm, just a bit above his sister's bright pink mark.

* * *

Soos’s mark was very light upon his shoulder, barely able to be seen, just like his parents.

* * *

_Did dreams count as first contact?_

_Would Bill shooting a hole through his chest leave a mark?_

_How much of a mark would this demon leave on his life?_

* * *

He woke from the experience only to instantly be thrown into chaos.

Stan lost the shack and he had to prove that Gideon was wrong.

_How fun._

* * *

Later, long after the dust had settled, Dipper checked to see if Bill had left a mark.

For some reason, he was disappointed at there not being a bright yellow mark on his chest.

* * *

When Stan was arrested, Dipper learned of his unsettling past.

There was no third person to turn the slot with, so Dipper and Soos worked together to shut off the machine.

_His Great Uncle Ford never came through the portal._

* * *

Weirdmageddon began with a bang.

Without a circle of unicorn hair to protect the Shack, nowhere was safe from Bill’s weirdness waves.

_There was no Mabel to save, only pain and insanity to live through._

* * *

Dipper and Wendy were captured by Gideon’s gang, and brought to Bill.

Wendy was frozen and added to his throne.

But Dipper had a different fate.

* * *

He became Bill’s plaything.

_(With a yellow mark upon his cheek, shattered morals, he was as good as Bill’s property now.)_


End file.
